


Sex Education: A+

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Asthma, Comeplay, Impala Sex, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas may be the classic, virginal nerd, but when it comes to sex, he's anything <i>but</i> virginal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Education: A+

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. SO. I know that I've been kinda absent, I mean, I've only been gone for five days, but still. That's five days. That's a lot of days. (Not really, but we can pretend.) The reason I've been gone is because I've been writing my own story with original characters and all that shit!! Can you b e l i e v e it??? So, anyways, that has taken up a lot of my time. But, I figured, hey, I should really write a fic with my babies, Dean and Cas. I was stumped, but then. Then, I had to take my inhaler and it hit me. I think that there was a Tumblr post about Cas and Dean having sex and Cas having to use his inhaler halfway through, but I can't quite remember it so I can't link it or anything. But, the idea was there and I'm lazy so I didn't write a long, detailed fanfic, so please forgive me for that, but I did put all the vital nutrients into this short lil' fic, so you can have that. Read away!! (Oh, I forgot to mention that I tagged this as underaged, but they're both eighteen in this fic. So, yeah, okay.)

You wouldn’t think it, not with Cas being so awkward in social situations, looking down at his feet when he walks down the halls, all shy smiles and blushing cheeks. Asthma, glasses, straight A’s, the classic nerd, you know the drill. Well, Dean thought he did, but after being in a relationship with Cas for awhile, he found that he knew anything but the drill.

Cas defied most all of Dean’s expectations, and Dean was totally fine with it. The thing that he was more than fine with, fucking elated with actually, was sex. Oh, boy, Cas defied his expectations when it came to sex.

Sure, Cas was a virgin, but after awhile, after Dean took his virginity, it became obvious that Cas wasn’t so virginal to begin with. Take right now for example.

Dean’s laying down in the backseat of the Impala, the windows all fogged up. Cas? Cas is straddling him and slamming himself down on Dean’s cock whilst he claws at Dean’s sides.

Dean’s whole body is singing with bliss as he grips Cas’ waist _hard_ , fingerprint shaped bruises likely to appear the next day. He’s grinding his hips up into Cas as much as he can, and he’s loving the fact that he isn’t even the one doing most of the work. Cas is so fucking eager when it comes to sex, he gives everything he has and then some.

“That’s it, Cas, _fuck_ , you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Dean praises as he watches the beautiful sight of Cas slamming himself down unto Dean’s dick. Castiel groans a long groan, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. They always slip down because of the sweat that builds up, and Dean has told him a million times that he doesn’t mind if Cas takes them off, but whenever Dean tells him that, Cas always just grins slyly, telling Dean just how much he wants and loves to see Dean’s face when he comes.

Cas leans forwards, his hand planting itself on the window on the Impala, leaving a hand shaped print amongst the fog. “Fuck, Dean, fuck, feels so good,” he pants, letting his head loll back. Cas can feel all of his nerves burning in pleasure, but he can also feel his chest starting to constrict, and he knows what that means.

“Shit,” he swears as he leans down, grappling for his bag. Dean watches, feels the pace of Cas’ hips slow. He doesn’t stop though, he never stops. Dean knows exactly what’s happening because it’s happened before when they’ve done stuff like this. He watches silently as Cas pulls out his inhaler and fumbles with the cap. He gives it a good shake before bringing it to his lips and pressing it down, taking in a lungful of the spray. He does so a few times, catching his breath and pushing his glasses back up his nose once again. 

Dean can’t help but smile a little as he thrusts his hips up. “Okay?” Dean questions, and a breathless Cas simply nods, throwing his inhaler aside before continuing his previous motions, rough, harsh rolls of his hips that, soon enough have Dean coming with a loud groan, arching up into Cas. Cas grins at the sight, grinding himself onto Dean until he’s coming too, spilling himself all over Dean’s stomach with a literal scream of Dean’s name.

Castiel soon falls forward, slipping off of Dean’s cock and bracing his arms next to Dean so as not to land all of his weight on top of him. They’re both panting hard, and Cas, once again, pushes his now fogged up glasses up his nose, eyeing Dean intently with a smirk. 

Dean watches as Cas swipes two fingers through the hot come that lays on Dean’s stomach, slowly bringing them to his lips and into his mouth, sucking them clean and pulling them out of his mouth with a satisfying pop.

Dean huffs a breath of laughter, bringing a hand up to card through Cas’ sweaty hair. “God, Cas, what did I do to deserve you?” Dean murmurs wondrously as Cas leans into the touch of his hand. Cas smiles a soft smile. 

“I ask myself the same thing about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okie doke, there's that. Kudos are appreciated and comments make my day so feel free to leave either one, or none if that's cool for you!! Thank you so so much for reading and, if you ever want to send me a prompt or just talk to me, [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so that you can do that!! I love you all and I hope that all of you guys are doing good :D <3 Xoxo


End file.
